Great Spirits
"Great Spirits" (Espíritus en España y Grandes Espíritus en Latinoamérica) es la canción inicial de Brother Bear de Disney. Es cantada por Phil Collins en inglés en el soundtrack de la película. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Cuando joven fue Nuestra tierra y El buen cielo la besó Ese gran lugar a los hombres ya La naturaleza juntó En el mundo aquel, salvaje y bello Tres hermanos juntos están Con su corazón Buscando en lo alto Una luz que les de dirección (coro) Espíritus con la voz de ayer Tomen nuestras manos Su sabiduría nos va a enseñar Que ante sus ojos Todo es igual Siempre como hermanos Este mundo habitar, todos juntos por igual Danos fuerza e inteligencia Y el saber para entender Lo que hacemos hoy Mañana se ve Y el futuro se forja así Ver con asombro lo que hoy tenemos La verdad se dará a conocer El camino al final Lleva a otros caminos La historia así Volverá a comenzar (coro) Espíritus con la voz de ayer (tomennos) Tomen nuestras manos (guíennos) Su sabiduría nos va a enseñar (nos va a enseñar) Que ante sus ojos Todo es igual Siempre como hermanos Este mundo habitar, todos juntos por igual (se repite coro) ¡Juntos por igual! |-|Castellano= Cuando tierra y sol Eran jóvenes Con el aire de cristal Era cada ser una vida en paz Y era un mundo más natural Siempre en libertad vivían unidos Tres hermanos llenos de amor Y su corazón Buscando un camino Levantó a los cielos zumbó (coro) Espíritus hijos del ayer Dadnos fé y guiadnos Dadnos luz, cordura y voluntad Ved que en nuestro mundo Todo es unidad Cada criatura Vive con dignidad, armonía y hermandad Dadnos algo de sabiduría Dadnos fuerza para entender Cada decisión Y en cada acción Orientadnos para saber Maravillarnos de lo que tenemos Descubrir mil maneras de vivir Cada viaje no es más Que otra senda que hacemos Acaba aquí Pero hay que seguir (coro) Espíritus hijos del ayer (dadnos fé) Dadnos fé y guiadnos (dadnos luz) Dadnos luz, cordura y voluntad (cordura y voluntad) Ved que en nuestro mundo Todo es unidad Cada criatura Vive con dignidad, armonía y hermandad (se repite coro) ¡Juntos por igual! |-|Inglés= When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the great beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side In this wilderness of danger and beauty Lived three brothers, bonded by love Their hearts full of joy They ask now for guidance Reaching out to the skies up above (coro) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Give us wisdom to pass to each other Give us strength so we understand That the things we do The choices we make Give direction to all life's plan To look in wonder at all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems Every corner we turn Only leads to another A journey ends But another begins (coro) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same (se repite coro) Brothers all the same! |-|Inglés (Phil Collins)= When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the far beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side The pretty wisdom does not come without learning And revision not wholly with our eyes We can think that we see Truly see you're around us But when we look Do we see with open minds (coro) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides Teach our children to look deeper than the surface See the world through another's eyes For to be blind beyond yourself Is to look but not see it Knowing much is not enough to be wise To see the wonder In all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems On the part that we choose Turn every corner Follow on, for another begins (coro) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides (se repite coro) (x2) See from all sides Curiosidades * Durante la canción en la escena en donde Denahi y Sitka están pescando salmones, en una toma en donde el mamut que Kenai está montando tira los salmones pescados, un pequeño pez payaso, Nemo, de la película animada de Disney•Pixar de 2003, Buscando a Nemo, puede ser visto animado tradicionalmente entre los salmones. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Brother Bear Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Reprise Categoría:Canciones Destacadas